A Forgotten Rose
by Dru619
Summary: A story about Buffy and her friends. They find out Drusilla has a daughter and it goes from there. NOW FINISHED!
1. Magic Box:3:30 PM

All Buffy rights go to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I own nothing. I don't even own Nicky and Alex, they belong to Full House and everyone at Warner Bros. etc...

Please Review!!! (suggestions are greatly appreciated!)

The Magic Box

**3:30 PM**

Anya stood behind the counter looking extremely bored. It was Monday afternoon and they had had only 4 customers all day long. "Giles this is getting depressing," Anya said from behind the counter to Giles who sat at a table nearby studying a new book he had found from an order. "Yes well, sorry Anya," Giles said obviously distracted. "Can I go get Nicky and Alex from school today?" Anya asked. Giles looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "God it's already 3:30! The boys got out of school an hour ago!" he sprang to his feet and fumbled with his glasses. "Giles! Calm down. I was just kidding. It's Xander's turn to pick up the boys today and knowing him he probably took them out for ice cream or something," Anya said twiddling with the crystal in her hands that continuously changed colors. "ANYA!"


	2. Sunnydale Nursery School: 3:30 PM

Sunnydale Nursery school

    **3:30 PM**

"Hi I'm here to pick up Kalani Rosenberg," Oz said to the lady that was in charge of the school. "Oh yes hello Oz," she said polietly. Oz smiled even though he had never seen the lady before.  Another woman brought Kalani out and handed her to Oz. "Hey baby," Oz said taking Kalani from the woman.  Kalani's face brightened . Kalani was a cute little girl with brown hair and stunning big blue eyes.  She wore a tiny red dress that Willow had bought her a while ago.  "Ready to go see Aunt Anya and Uncle Giles?" he asked.  The two headed out to the Magic Box.


	3. Sunnydale Preschool: 3:30 PM

I only own the kids in the preschool. The rest are all owned by others. Sorry my Chapters have been so short. They will be getting longer. Tell me what you think!

Dru619

Sunnydale Preschool

**3:30 PM**

"NICKY! ALEX! Xander's here!" Cordelia cried over the chaos that was occurring in her tiny preschool classroom. Brenda and Adrianna, another set of twins, were chasing Nicky and Alex around who tried to dive under a table. Joseph and Sam, both six-year-old boys were trying to paste pages of storybooks together. Ludwig, Jerry, Caroline, Jesse, and Aaron, all 5 were drawing all over the chalkboard and yelling nonsense at each other. Jordan, a 6-year-old boy was chasing Mckayla, a little 5-year-old girl around with a marker trying to get to her face as Mckayla screamed her head off. Then there was Emily. Emily was the youngest at 3 years old. She was a small, shy, and quiet little girl who sat off in the corner trying to read a book. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and blue eyes. Emily was Cordelia's favorite next to Nicky and Alex. Cordelia sighed when her cries didn't catch Nicky and Alex's attention. The preschool came with its good and bad days. Today was defiently _not _a good day for Cordelia. But chaos did come with the job description. Cordelia whistled loudly making Xander, who stood behind her, jump. "HEAD COUNT! Right now! Move it!" Cordelia cried. Everyone gathered and stood in a circle around Cordelia. "Brenda, Adrianna, Joey, Sam, Luddy, Jerry, Caroline, Jesse, Aaron, Jordan, Mckayla, Nicky, Alex...where's Emalu?" Cordelia finished her head count and scanned the room with her eyes to try and see little Emily. "Right here Ms. Chase," Emily said tugging on Cordelia's dress. "Okay now, Nicky and Alex it's time to go home," Cordelia instructed. "I suggest that the rest of you rugrats get packed and ready for your parents to come," she smiled. "Bye Aunt Cordy," Nicky said. "Bye Aunt Cordy," Alex echoed. "Ms. Chase," Xander disguised into his cough and looked around innocently. "Bye guys. Don't give Xander any trouble," she instructed. "Meet you guys later at the Magic Box."


	4. Back at the magic box: 4 and 6 PM

Okay if I have 2 chapters here. Hopefully it's longer then my others! In this chapter I still own no one! Reviews are still welcome !

Dru619

Back at the Magic Box

**4:00 PM**

"Hey guys," Oz walked through the door with little Kalani. "Hey there. How's my favorite neicey?" Anya asked in a baby voice. Kalani smiled as Anya took her from Oz who took a seat next to Giles who was still looking through his new book. "Found anything exciting Giles?" Anya asked. Giles shook his head. "Unfortunately this book is written in Spanish. The translation is taking a while in my head." Giles could only read and talk fluently in English and British. But besides that he knew how to speak and read about every other language. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Xander asked as he walked into the shop with Nicky and Alex who ran over and jumped up on Giles. "Hey dad. What are you reading?" Nicky asked. "Yeah Daddy what are you reading?" Alex asked. "Nothing boys. What did you do with Cordelia today?" he asked. "We learned that Ludwig's tongue is lots longer than Max's," Nicky said. Nicky was the rambunctious twin. The one that was always getting into trouble and the one who tried to act tough all the time. He liked to fight with Buffy, jumped on her and stuff, which annoyed her to no end sometimes. "That's very nice Nicky. What did you learn Alex?" Giles asked setting Nicky on the floor. "I learned about constables," he said. "Consonants?" Giles asked. "Yeah!" Alex said, "It's the ossopite of vowels," he said waiting for praise from Giles. "You mean opposite?" Anya asked showing Kalani the crystal that changed colors. "Yes," Alex said climbing up on Giles lap. Alex was the sweeter one of the two twins. And frankly the smarter one. He paid more attention in school and was shy. Both boys had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. They were identical but everyone who knew them could tell the two apart in a millisecond. Giles gave Alex a kiss on the head then set him down too. "Why don't you boys go play outside okay?" he said. "Okay. Bye dad," the two said simultaneously and ran out the door of the Magic Box. Giles felt a migraine coming on so he took off his glasses and rubbed his temples tirelessly. "You need me to take the boys to school in the morning?" Anya asked helpfully. Before Giles could answer Willow came through the door looking flustered. "For crying out loud," she said hugging and kissing Oz and taking a seat between him and Giles ", can't a girl get a break!" "What's the matter Mommy?" Anya asked, her voice tiny as she handed Kalani to Willow. "Hey sweetie," she said taking Kalani from Anya and kissing her on the head. "Yeah Will, what's the matter?" Xander asked biting into an apple. "Oh nothing," Willow said taking a glance at the book Giles had been reading. "Only the nursery school is charging me an arm and a leg for Kalani to be there." "Hey Kalani can hang out with Uncle Xander all day," Xander said his mouth full of apple. "I kind of wanted Kalani to have at least a little interaction with kids her age," Willow said. Anya scrunched up her face. "Xander?" she said. "Yeah," he said taking another bite of apple. "That's Willow's test apple," she said beginning to file her nails. Xander's eyes widened before he spit the apple out in the trash. Anya giggled wholeheartedly. "Just kidding." "ANYA!!!"

The Magic Box

**6:00 PM**

Nicky and Alex had come in from inside and Alex was reading one of his picture books to Giles. Nicky seemed to just be hanging around. Waiting for something. "Willow! I found it!" Buffy Summers came through the door of the Magic Box, Dawn Summers coming quickly behind her. Buffy sounded excited. Willow got up from her spot at the table and went to Buffy. "Hey Buffy, Hey Dawnie," Willow said as her and Buffy embraced each other. "What did you find?" Willow asked. "That new and very rare potion for the shop?" Anya asked hopefully. "No. Look I got it!" Buffy repeated holding up a blue sweatshirt. It was the one Buffy and Willow had seen in the mall the past weekend. "Awesome!" Willow replied taking the sweatshirt and looking it over. Anya sighed disappointedly. Buffy Summers was the slayer. Every last vampires worst nightmare. Dawn was her little sister. A pain to Buffy but everyone's good friend. "Buffy, you should have some dinner before you go out on patrol tonight," Giles said. "Patrol! I want to go on patrol! Let me go Dad please please please please please!!" Nicky begged jumping up and down. Giles rubbed his head again, "Sorry son. You'd be too much of a burden. Maybe when you're older." "Aww dad. That's what you always say!" Nicky cried. There was a moment of short silence and then Buffy said "I guess you'll just have to fight me before I leave then." A mischievous smile immediately crossed Nicky's face as he ran over and jumped up on Buffy. She gently body slammed him onto the sofa and the two rumbled for a while. "Alright! I surrender!" Buffy panted out of breath ", Alright guys. The scaries are starting to come out." The last few rays of sun we're quickly fading on the horizon. Buffy grabbed a few stakes and a crossbow and stuffed them into her knapsack. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Giles asked. Buffy nodded. "Angel will be there tonight," she couldn't hide her smile quick enough. "You be careful!" Giles cried after Buffy. "Don't worry Giles. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Xander said picking Kalani up from her playpen. "It's not her I'm worried about," Giles said getting up. "It's her being with Angel is what bothers me."


	5. Spooky locations by night: The Cemetery ...

**Sunnydale Cemetery**

** 8:57 PM**

Angel pushed Buffy up against a wall covered in ivy as his tongue searched around in her mouth. What Giles didn't know was that every time Buffy left to venture to the cemetery, she only staked vamps half of the time. The other half was fully devoted to Angel. The two did what they felt like in that time. Angel pulled away from Buffy for a few seconds as she gulped down some much needed air.

"What time is it?" she asked wondering if it was time she headed home, not wanting to but thinking of Dawn home all alone gave her a sickening pang of guilt.

"9," Angel said, still retrieving air himself.

"I have to go home. Dawn has school in the morning," Buffy said quietly. Angel ran his fingers along Buffy's facial features lovingly.

"Well, maybe a little longer," Buffy said attacking Angel once more.

**Giles, Nicky, and Alex's house**

**11:30 PM**

"Where is that girl?" Giles asked. He had put Nicky and Alex to bed. He had promised them they could stay up until Buffy got home, but once it passed the 10:00 mark he drew the line. Dawn was asleep on the sofa along with Xander and Anya. Oz and Willow were snuggled together a blanket wrapped around them by the fire. Kalani had fallen asleep a while ago. Cordelia had called from home around 8 and told Giles she was too tired to come over.

"She's coming Giles," Willow said quietly not to wake up a dozing Oz who she was trying to lull to sleep by tickling his ears. Not more then 10 seconds later Buffy came through the front door, fumbiling with her sweater.

"Oh Buffy you didn't," Giles said. Buffy tried to look innocent but Willow saw right through her.

"So," she whispered adjusting herself on the floor "how was it?"

**Somewhere Underground, under the preschool**

**MIDNIGHT**

Drusilla sat at the edge of her bed. She felt completely lost and miserable. Today was her daughters 15 birthday. Drusilla had her daughter 16 years ago when she had a one night stand with an innocent. She had killed him not thinking much about it. A while later her daughter Priscilla Rose was born. Drusilla had been completely confused but Angel had taken Rose away from her and left her on a doorstep of an innocent. Spike came into the room his mouth outlined in blood.

"Come on love," he cooed sitting next to her, "you must eat something."

"No Spikey. I feel too.....too lost," Drusilla whispered weakly.

"You go to sleep pet," Spike said gently pushing Drusilla down on the bed.

"It will get better soon. I still hear Prissy and Emily too. Their voices will go away in time."


	6. Preschool Blues and the New Girl on Camp...

Giles, Nicky, and Alex's house

**8:20 AM**

"Come on Dad! We're going to be late for school!" Alex cried tugging on Giles coat.

"Hold on Alex. Cordelia isn't here yet," Giles said. Everyone had stayed over the night. Buffy and Willow had taken the baby shopping and Xander and Anya were standing by, ready to head off with Giles to the Magic Box. Dawn was at school and Oz was at some muscians festival meeting thing. Xander, Anya, and Giles talked about the days work as Nicky and Alex paced around impatiently. So when Cordelia slumped through the back door no one noticed. All they heard was the crash as she colapsed to the floor.

"Cordelia! What's the matter!" Xander asked panically as they ran over to Cordelia.

"I feel yucky," Cordelia answered simply.

"Boy spending six hours with 14 kids under the age of 7 really rubs off on ya," Anya said shaking her head.

"Well lets see if you feel any less yucky if we move you the the sofa," Giles said as Xander got Cordelia's lower half.

"Nope," she said as they lowered her on the sofa, "I still feel yucky."

"She's burning up," Giles said, feeling Cordelia's forehead.

"Yeah and these stupid bumps are starting to itch," she said scratching aggresively at her arm. Anya lifted Cordelia's arm and inspected it.

"Cordelia, those stupid bumps are chicken pox," she said. Giles nodded, agreeing.

"No that's impossible," Cordelia said dissmissevly, "I'm immune to chicken pox."

Anya sighed and said "You can't be immune to chicken pox huh?"

"Aunt Cordy, does this mean you can't come to preschool?" Nicky asked.

"Oh no! I need to find a sitter!" she said panically scrathing her head hard enough to make it start bleeding.

"Cordelia! Stop scratching!" Giles scolded pinning Cordelia's arms to the sofa.

"I think you mean sub Cordy," Anya corrected.

"Xander! You and Anya could sub for me!" Cordelia said.

"Oh no," Xander said backing away from the sofa. "No way no how am I.....,"

Sunnydale Preschool

**9:00 AM**

"I can't believe I'm going to spend the day with 14 kids," Xander said.

"Don't worry sweetie," Anya said grabbing his hand ",we'll suffer hell together."

"Thanks An," Xander said sarcastically as he pushed open the door to the preschool. The scene wasn't good. Kids were running all over the place, screaming and crying things. Anya immidiatly noticed a little blonde haired, blue eyed girl that was sitting alone and quiet in the corner.

"Hey there," Anya said to the little girl.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Anya," she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Emily." Xander tried to whistle like Cordelia but failed. So he finally screamed as loud as he could "QUIET!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and all attention turned to Xander.

"Who are you?" a little boy of about 5 sneered. Xander could already tell he was going to be a little brat.

"My name is Xander and over there is my girlfriend, Anya," Xander said gesturing to Anya.

"Ewww! What weird names," the same kid said.

"Now I'm going to take roll alright?" Xander said. Everyone nodded except the kid that hadn't made a very good first impression. After the roll was taken Xander found out the kid that he needed to worry about was named Aaron.

"Alright, Cordelia, I mean Ms. Chase wanted us to color some pictures and finish up your science project," Xander said, "What science project?"

"This is George," Emily said pointing to an egg in a glass case. Above it was a single lightbulb that was glaring brightly. Emily looked up at Xander and explained "The light is what keeps George alive." Aaron went over to the light and clicked it off and on crying "DEATH. DEATH. DEATH. DEATH!"

"NO! Stop it!" Jesse cried.

"SPIKE not now!" Emily cried. Everyone grew silent and looked at Emily. She quickly covered her mouth and squeaked "Oops."

Sunnydale High

**10:37 AM**

"Dawn Summers?"

"Here," Dawn sighed. Geometry was such a drag.

"Okay class we have a new student today. This is Priscilla Mailey," the teacher said. There stood an extremely skinny girl. Dawn was surprised her small white, Jansport backpack didn't weigh her down. She had shoulder legnth black hair, her eyes were soft brown. To Dawn she looked very familiar but she couldn't place her face. She wore a thin black jacket over a red shirt. Around her neck was a locket in the shape of a heart on a thin gold chain. She looked rather unhappy. On her neck was a noticeably large bruise. To Dawn it looked like foul play. She was used to seeing these kind of bruises on Buffy.

"Rose," the girl said softly.

"Excuse me dear?" the teacher asked the girl.

"Rose is fine," she said.

"Alright Rose you can sit behind Derek."

"Oh great," Derek mumbled raising his hand. Rose took a seat behind Derek, next to Dawn.

"Hi," Dawn whispered "I'm Dawn. Dawn Summers."

"Rose. Rose Mailey," Rose said shaking Dawn's hand. As the bell rang Rose followed Dawn out of the door.

"Whatcha got next?" Dawn asked.

"English," Rose moaned.

"Hey me too. Don't worry I'll stick with you," Dawn reasurred Rose.

"Thanks," she said.

"Why do you look so sad?" Dawn asked.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just that I didn't imagine my 15 birthday being spent trying to get used to a new school _and_ a new foster family." Dawn felt a terrible pain hit her in the side and a feeling came over her like she wanted to cry.

"What's up with that big bruise on your neck?" was what came out.

"I'm so sorry that was completly rude of me," Dawn said quietly.

"No it's okay. I fell the other day," she smiled.

"I really like you Dawn."

"Happy Birthday," was all Dawn could get out. Rose smiled.

"Thanks."


	7. Chicken Pox, The Slayer, and Drusilla's ...

Back at Giles House

**NOON**

"Cordelia, for the 800th time. You NEED to STOP SCRATCHING!" Giles scolded Cordelia.

"But Giles!" she moaned, "it itches!"

"Willow and Oz should be back soon with something to help," he said simply getting back to some paperwork he had brought home. It was a restockment sheet he had got from the shop. They were low on supplies and with it being closed today he needed to do something.

"Nurse Willow and Doctor Oz ready for duty," Willow said as her and Oz came through the front door with a pink bottle of goop.

"This'll help," Oz said unscrewing the cap and putting some goop on his fingers. Willow followed suit. Cordelia sat up and Willow started rubbing it on to her back. It was cold and Cordelia yelped.

"It stings!"

"Sorry Cordy," Oz said as she rubbed some into her arms. When they were done gooping Cordelia up Giles placed two oven mitts over Cordelias hands.

"Hey Giles! I feel stupid enough already but what are these dumb things for?"

"Those dumb things," Giles said patting Cordelia on the head, "are so you will stop scratching."

"Everybody in the house has had chicken pox already right?" Buffy asked coming in from Nicky and Alex's bedroom.

"I have and Nicky and Alex both got it when they were 2," Giles said.

"Willow and I've had it," Oz said.

"And I've had it," Buffy said. There came cries from the baby monitor on the table.

Willow picked it up and said "Uh oh."

Back at Preschool

**NOON**

"Okay. According to this sheet Ms. Chase gave me it's time that we had some snacks," Anya said reading off of the piece of paper. The day had already been disasterous. No one except Emily listened to anything Xander or Anya had to say. Emily's outburst was still on Xander and Anya's mind. Snack time was no better. Ludwig started a food fight throwing his crackers at Jesse. The other children, again except Emily, joined in the fun. As Anya and Xander bussied themselves trying to get the other children under control, Emily went over to the water fountain to get some water as a familiar voice flooded her head.

"Find her," she whispered.

"It's her birthday today, Emily. You have to find Priscilla for me." Emily liked listening to Drusilla talk in her accent. Today though Drusilla and Spike were both scaring her.

"I don't know a Priscilla," Emily said frantically. Everyone grew quiet and went over to Emily. She didn't seem to notice.

"Find her Emily," Drusilla's voice pierced Emily's ears again.

"I don't know where to look Dru," Emily said, close to tears.

"She goes by Rose. She's friends with Dawn Summers. The slayer's sister," Drusilla whispered.

"Which slayer? Drusilla your not making any since and your scaring me!" Emily cried covering her ears, she started shaking.

"Find Buffy Summers," Drusilla said.

"Buffy Summers," Emily whispered and Drusilla's prescence was gone.

Back at Sunnydale High

**2:10 PM**

"So do you have to go straight home? I'd really like to introduce you to my family," Dawn said. Rose smiled.

"I'll come with."

"Hey look. It's the Prissy Priss," Derek and his gang came over to Dawn and Rose.

"Priscilla. What a name," Derek laughed pushing Rose.

"Hey leave her alone!" Dawn cried. The boys took no notice. One of Derek's cronies, Erik, went over to push Rose again but his finger got caught on her gold chain that held her locket. He tried to yank quickly away, but the chain snapped and the tiny locket skidded across the asphalt. Rose fell to the ground.

"Come on lets get out of this dump," Derek said as the 5 other kids followed, laughing. Rose got to her feet, tears filling her eyes. Dawn went over and picked up the locket that had spun open. She recognized the four people in it and gasped. On the left side of the heart was a picture of Drusilla, Spike, and Angel. On the right side was a picture of Angel with her sister in his arms.

"Buffy," Dawn whispered. Rose tore the tiny heart out of Dawn's hands and she started running.

"Rose wait!" Dawn cried. It was no use. Rose had already dissapeared aroundt he corner. Dawn stood shocked on the playground and she realized who Rose looked like.

She was a mirror image of Drusilla.


	8. Going Home

Back at Giles house

**4:00 PM**

Xander and Anya were still going on and on about how horrible the day had gone.

"There's something very wrong with that little girl Emily, Cordy," Anya said her voice turning serious.

"How so?" Cordelia asked taking another sip of apple juice.

"She heard...voices," Xander said.

"Not just any voices," Anya said.

"BUFFY BUFFY!!!!" Dawn came crashing in from the front door. Her hair was frizzied and she looked like she had been crying.

"BUFFY! There's something I have to tell you about the new girl at school!" Dawn cried flinging herself at her sister.

"This is more important," Xander insisted.

"Oh I highly doubt it!" Dawn cried.

"Quiet!" Giles cried. Everyone grew silent.

"Now Dawn, calmly explain what you have to say."

"Okay," Dawn said still panting.

"The new girl at school. She looked really familiar but I didn't know who she was. I made friends with her and she said today was her birthday and she lives with a foster famliy and Erik he yanked off her locket... and and and,"

"Dawnie. Settle down," Buffy said. Dawn grew quiet.

"She had a picture of you and Angel in her locket. Then on the other side she had a picture of Angel, Spike, and Drusilla. Then I realized that's who she looked like! She looks exactly like Drusilla!" Everyone was quiet.

"What's her name Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"As long as her names _not _Priscilla were in the clear," Giles said quietly. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"**_Pri_**scilla is the name of **_Dru_**silla's daughter," Giles explained.

"Her full names Priscilla Rose Mailey. She goes by Rose," Dawn whispered.

"Well what about the Emily girl? Today she went completly nutzo and started having a conversation with Drusilla. I promise she did. Drusilla started scaring her asking her something about the slayer. Then she whispered your name Buffy," Xander said. There was a pained silence for a long while.

"We have to go find this Rose. We'll deal with Emily later," Buffy said grabbing her stake from the mantle of the fireplace.

"But Buffy! You can't _stake _Rose!" Dawn cried.

"It's quite okay Dawn. If she was out in broad daylight she's obviously not a vamp or else she'd be a pile of dust already. Come on Xander, Come on Willow, we've got work to do."

Rose's foster families house

**6:58 PM**

"Get up girl!" the man cried towering over Rose's small body. She started crying covering her ears.

Then she started screaming "MOMMY! Come get me please!"

"It's okay love," Drusilla's singsong voice filled Rose's head.

"Help is on the way."

"Mommy....please!" Rose shouted over the raging cries of the tall man that grabbed a bat from the hall closet. With a sickening thud the bat came down over Rose's legs. She screamed as loud as she could for help.

"Mommy...make it stop! Make it stop hurting!"

Outside Rose's foster families house

**6:58 PM**

"Buffy," Xander started but before he could finish loud shouts filled their ears. Shouts of a girl being totured.

"This is it," Willow said. With some amazing "Quick Track" on her labtop Willow was able to locate the adoption agency files and bring up the residence where Rose was staying.

"Oh my god Buffy help her!" Willow said as she peered in the window. She had said it a bit loudly though, because the man spun around. Buffy had already broken the front door down. She ran at the guy and started the attack. He only got two or three punches in before Buffy jabbed the stake into him and he dusted quite nicely. Rose looked up at Buffy terrified, tears running down her face like a broken faucet.

"Oh my god your Buffy. Your the slayer," Rose let out a terrified yelp. Dawn was right she looked exactly like Drusilla. Everything about her was the same except the noticeable missing accent. Willow went toward her. Not knowing what to do the terrified girl screamed again.

Xander tugged at his ear and said "Wow. Got quiet a voice that one."

"Please," Rose pleaded breaking down into tears.

"Please don't hurt me. I had no idea he was a vampire I swear to god. I promise you I'm not a vampire. I can even prove it to you," Rose said begginning to sob.

"I don't think that'll be necessary sweets," Xander said wanting to go over and comfort the little girl. Willow beat him to it and cradled Rose in her arms.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be okay," she whispered. After a while her cries subsided but she was weezing terribly, struggling to breathe.

"I don't know where he put my medicine," Rose panted out.

"In the kitchen Xander. Get Prissy's medicine for me," Drusilla's voice filled Xander's head. Without thinking Xander ran to the kitchen and got Rose's inhaler from the counter.

"Willow! Here!" Xander said as he tossed the inhaler her way. Willow set it inside Rose's mouth and pushed the nozzle a few times as air filled Rose's tiny, bruised lungs. Buffy, Willow, and Xander held their breath as Rose caught hers.

"Woah that was freaky," Xander said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I heard her. I heard her too," Xander said.

"Heard who?" Willow asked.

"My mother," Rose weezed quietly. She tilted her head and locked eyes with Buffy.

"He heard my mother Drusilla." A large lump gathered in Buffy's throat but she didn't know why. She knew Rose knew too much. They couldn't leave her there alone.

"What's your full name again?" Xander asked again.

"Priscilla Rose Mailey," Rose said after a moment of being silent.

"Is that why she called you Prissy?" Xander asked.

"Only she can call me that," Rose said darkly. Willow loosened her grip on Rose. For a minute she thought she was actually holding Drusilla in her arms. Realizing her mistake Willow brought Rose close again.

"We need to take you with us," Buffy said.

"We have to take you home."


	9. Trouble at Buffy's

The Summers House

**7:30 PM**

Rose sat on the couch looked at her tiny heart locket that lay in her lap. She refused to look up at anyone. Especially since now Dawn and some other weird people were there.

"Look," Buffy said after a while, "You have to tell us everything you know about everything."

"I rather not," Rose mumbled still not looking up. She wasn't about to tell the slayer or her weirdo friends anything. If they knew where to find Drusilla they'd kill her. Instead Buffy asked

"What do you know about me and Angel. That can't do you any harm."

"I don't know anything," Rose said.

"The hell you don't!" Buffy snapped.

"You know a whole lot more than you should. Dawn told me you had a locket with a picture of Drusilla and Spike."

"So what if I do?" Rose whispered growing upset, still not looking up.

"It's no one's business."

"Drusilla's a vampire," Buffy said seriously.

"No really?" Rose snapped sarcastically. Tears rolling off her face she looked up at Buffy.

"I never asked to be born a vampires daughter! I never asked Angel to give me away! I never asked to spend my life jumping from home to home with all these weird people! I never asked to be transfered here to Sunnydale where I'd meet the Slayers sister!" Rose started crying quietly as everyone sat motionless. She looked up at Buffy again.

"I just want people to care for once. I want to see my mom and I want people to respect that. I want people to care that I'm not a vampire and that I can do great things."

"What kind of things?" Oz asked. Rose looked to Oz.

"He's nice Prissy," Drusilla's voice whispered in her ear.

"Just tell Buffy what you know love. Nothing will happen. Mummy promises."

"You and Angel really love each other," Rose whispered to Buffy.

"He's a vampire too, but I suspect you already knew that. He sired my mom and Spike, but I guess you knew that already too. I love my mom. I don't care if she's insane, she's the only one I've ever known. Spikey says he loves you too, even if your already Angels. I can hear my mom but I can also hear Spike and Angel when I want to." As Rose got about half way through she developed a painfully familiar accent. It was as if Drusilla was right there with all of them in Buffy's living room.

"I'm sorry I got snappy," Buffy whispered. Rose smiled gently and sniffled.

"Don't worry about it." The accent was gone now.

She handed Buffy her locket.


	10. A Birthday Girl in Distress

(Guest bedroom)

**9:22 PM**

Everyone had gone home. Willow, Oz, and Kalani went to their house, Xander and Anya to theirs, and Giles took Cordelia home with him and the boys where he was going to watch over her. Rose sat alone on the edge of a plain matress that was set out on a blank bed in a blank bedroom. Rose rubbed her neck were her locket had hung. She was so used to it being their that she had developed a habit.

"Hey," Buffy said letting herself into the room.

"Hey," Rose said quietly. Her legs seared in pain and her neck was sore from the wounds she had gotten from the night before. Buffy's prescence made her feel funny. Like she wanted to cry everytime she was around her.

"Your going to stay here. With Dawn and I for a little while," Buffy said. Rose didn't look up but felt the bed dip as Buffy sat down next to her.

"Please don't make me go back," Rose whispered.

"Where?" Buffy asked. Rose's tearful eyes turned and locked with Buffy's.

"Back to the shelter. I don't want to live with anyone else anymore. I want to stay here with you Buffy." Buffy's heart gave a painful lurch as all of her emotions clicked inside of her. She needed to protect Rose. Both of them said nothing for a long time.

"You miss her," Buffy finally said "your mother."

"I hate being able to hear her and not being able to touch her. I've only known her through her voice and my picture," Rose answered trying to rub the soreness out of her legs.

"Drusilla let you go because she was afraid," Buffy said.

"Angel never gave her a chance to be afraid Buffy. He took me away even before she got to hold me," Rose replied quietly.

When Buffy didn't answer she said "I'm not saying it's his fault I'm just saying that...he could of gave me a chance."

"You would of never survived as a mortal with all those vampires around. Once they give in there's no stopping them," Buffy said. Not wanting to talk anymore Buffy pushed Rose down gently on the bed.

"You rest. I'm not going to make you go back to school. Things need to be worked out before we can let you go anywhere." Buffy proped her head up on a pillow and covered her with a comforter. She turned out the light.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah Rose?"

"Will I get my locket back soon?"

"Yes. Goodnight Rose." Buffy closed the door behind her and Rose turned over in bed.

"Goodnight Prissy. Happy Birthday," Drusilla whispered.


	11. The Joy's at Giles' house

Giles house

**3:30 AM**

Cordelia sighed quietly, desperatly trying to itch behind her head. She felt someone's prescence behind her sitting on the arm of the couch. Cold fingers behind her ear gently started scratching. She moaned slightly as the fingers trailed down her neck and onto her shoulder.

"You like that don't you pet?" Cordelia's head snapped up and she was soon face to face with Spike. His long, black trenchcoat almost touched the tiled floor. He looked at her through gray eyes under a head of slick bleached hair.

"What are you doing here?" Cordelia hissed angrily.

"You can't sit there and tell me you didn't like that," Spike replied examining his black nails, disregarding Cordelia's original question.

"Well," she said "I'll put it to you this way. I hate myself right now for liking it so much." She slumped back down onto the couch and Spike started to gently scratch Cordys back. In truth Cordelia really liked Spike. She would never admit it but she did.

"So what are you doing here Spike?" She asked as his fingers trailed up and down her neck. He shrugged.

"What am I ever here for love?" The two sat in silence for a while as Cordelia enjoyed Spike's hands on method.

As Spike started scratching the sides of her neck she asked "Do you know a little girl named Rose?" Spike stopped scratching.

"Rose? As in Rose Mailey?" he asked, catching Cordelia's eyes. She nodded taking a sip out of her apple juice.

"What do you know?" he asked, suddenly dead serious.

"She started at Dawn's school today and I guess they had some run in with some bullies. Anyway inside her locket was a picture of you, Angel, Drusilla, and Buffy. Turns out she's Drusilla's daughter." Spike was quiet.

"Where is she now?"

"Over at Buffy's," Cordelia said drowsily as her medication finally started to kick in. The next time Spike tried to ask her something she was already asleep.

**7:30 AM**

When Cordelia awoke Spike was gone. She did see Giles sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and looking through the paper.

"Well enough to go to school today Cordy?" he asked. Cordelia just moaned in reply.

"It's okay. It's Friday and the Magic Box is closed today. Xander and Anya will be able to sub again," Giles said making his way over to the couch.

"Are you going to leave me all alone again like you did yesterday?" she whined. Giles sighed.

"I can ask Willow if she'll stay with you today but I'm sure their all going to be pretty busy with Rose."

"I was just kidding Giles," Cordelia insisted. But deep down inside she really wasn't. She longed for company during the day when she had to watch old re-runs of Gilligan's Island and The Facts of Life. Xander and Anya came through the door with Buffy, Willow, Oz, Dawn, and a cranky Kalani in tow.

"Where's Rose?" Giles asked.

"She's at home sleeping," Buffy said "The poor thing needs rest."

"We have to take Dawn and our cranky care bear to school slash day care but we came by to see if you needed anything." Cordelia cleared her throat.

"Xander, Anya. Will you sub again?" Xander groaned but Anya perked right up.

"It'll be our pleasure!" Anya cried excitedly. Xander moaned.

"Here we go again."


	12. Preschool Days and Emily's Angels

Sunnydale Preschool

**8:45 AM**

Xander and Anya came through the gates of the tiny playground hand and hand. Nicky and Alex immidiatley ran toward a group of boys who were playing with monster trucks in the sand box.

"Xander I'm going to go in and get lesson plans from the principal k?" Anya said letting go of Xander's hand.

"Alright," he said and stood for a few seconds watching the kids rumble about with each other. He didn't take much notice to any of them until he spotted Emily. She sat alone scratching things into the sand with a twig. Xander went over to her.

"Hey Emily. Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Thinking," she replied.

"About what?" Xander asked.

"Can ya keep a secret?" she asked looking up at him.

"There's no one that will keep your secrets safer than me," he replied raising his hands up in peace.

"Okay. I have this friend and she hurts real bad," Emily said looking back down at the sand

"And when she hurts I hurt and I don't know what to do." Xander flashed back to the events of the day before.

"How olds your friend Emily?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Nobody knows. She's been alive for a long long time."

"Does she go here?" Xander asked. Emily shook her head.

"No. She lives at home with her boyfriend. She's a little koo-koo in the head."

"What's her name?" he asked her. Before Emily could reply back the bell rang and she took off leaving Xander with his mixed up thoughts and unanswered questions.

**10:15 AM**

Anya had gotten the kids started in groups. Some were on the computer, while others drew on the chalk board or pictures. Xander went around with stickers. Emily sat alone by the water fountain coloring a picture. It was a picture of her family, her mom and her dog. Then under the grass was a picture of 2 people who seemed to be floating. One had black colored hair and the other one's hair was colored in with a yellow crayon. Her father was absent from the picture, but above the family on a hill was a picture of a girl with blonde hair and what seemed to be a long triangle in her hand. This picture disturbed Xander to no end.

"Anya," he whispered to her. She was bent over trying to help the computer group with a math equation.

"Yeah?" she said snapping up.

"I'm going to take Emily outside for a minute, okay?" She nodded and Xander handed her the roll of stickers. Xander tapped Emily lightly on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him

"Hi Xander."

"Hi Emily," he said, he didn't want to scare her.

"Will you come with me for a minute?" he asked.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No. Xander would just like to ask you some questions about your picture." Emily got her picture and took Xanders hand as he led her out onto the playground. He sat her down on a bench then sat next to her. It was eerily quiet outside with no one on the swings, or in the sandbox.

"You don't mind me asking any questions do you?" Xander asked. Emily shook her head no. Xander pointed to the dog in the picture. He decided to kind of ease her into it so she would become more accustomed to the whole questions thing.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Boden my dog," she answered.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to what he knew was the mother.

"That's my mommy," she answered simply. Xander gulped then he pointed up to the girl on top of the hill.

"That's the slayer," Emily answered.

"Her names Buffy." Xander was in shock and was quiet for a long time. Emily found it time to explain.

"Buffy is the vampire slayer. She's the chosen one. Dru told me about her." She pointed to the floating character with black hair.

"She's my friend I was talking to you about this morning. That's her boyfriend Spike. Their my angels." Xander looked at little Emily. This little girl was so small and innocent but knew way too much. Just as Rose did.


	13. Willow's Embrace and Living with the Sla...

Buffy's House (Guest room)

**12:17 AM**

Rain pattering softly on the window awoke Rose. She panicked forgetting where she was then settled down. She read the clock on the bedside table. Realizing she was in a pool of her own sweat she whispered out for Drusilla.

"What's wrong Prissy?" she asked in her head.

"I want to see you," Rose whispered.

"Prissy, mummy loves you but she has to go see where Spikey's been. He just got home," Drusilla whispered then her prescence was absent again. Rose sat up and squeezed through the door into the hallway. The house was still. She could hear the TV on downstairs. She still wore he clothes from the other day. She was absent her shoes and as her hand rested on her neck she realized her locket was still gone too. She crept into the kitchen and peered into the family room where she saw Buffy with Willow talking to each other, Room Raiders on in the background.

"Excuse me for interupting Buffy," Rose said as polietly as she could entering the family room. Buffy smiled.

"I wondered when you'd wake up. Are you okay?" Rose nodded uneasily.

"I don't have any clothes to wear except for these. Do you think maybe we could go back to my other house later and get my stuff?"

"Sure Rose. This is Willow. I don't think any of us really got properly aquainted last night. She was the one that tracked you down and everything," Buffy said.

"Hey again," Rose said. Dru had told her about Willow. She was a witch along with her young daughter Kalani. Her boyfriend, Oz, was a werewolf. From Willow's point of view she was still shocked at how much Rose resembled her mother. Willow smiled.

"Want to go now?" Buffy asked her.

"Sure," Rose said wringing her hands together. As Buffy went to go get the car keys Willow went over and hugged Rose.

"Your safe with us," she assured her quietly. Rose smiled to herself and accepted Willow's warm embrace.

Under the Preschool

**12:18 AM**

"Where were you all night Spikey?" Drusilla whispered from her spot on the bed as Spike entered the crypt.

"Did you know Rose is living with the slayer?" he asked her shaking himself out of his trench coat. Drusilla nodded wearily.

"She's safe there."

"Dru do you realize what your saying?" Spike snapped quite annoyed.

"Rose is with the _slayer. _Do you know what she's capiable of? Do you know what she can do to her?" Drusilla wasn't intimidated by Spike's sudden outburst. Instead she said quietly.

"Prissy's no vampire Spikey. She's a mortal."

Spike made a noise that sounded like an angry growl before saying "Why you didn't let me sire her is beyond me."

"Angel wants her to live normally," Dru answered slinking behind Spike. She rubbed his ears and whispered "We still have Emily."


	14. The Picture and The Phone Call

Sunnydale Preschool

**1:03 PM**

"No no Mckayla! You don't _eat _the clay!" Anya cried before yanking a wade of playdoh out of the little girls hand. 

"I wasn't trying to _eat_ it Anya," Mckayla replied simply. 

"Sure looked like it to me," Anya said handing the girl a plastic container filled with legos.

"Now why don't you go and play with these." Mckayla took the container over to Brenda and Adrianna and together the three started to play. 

"An, will you please tell me what is wrong with this picture?" Xander begged Anya for the trillionth time. 

"Xander I've looked at this picture about a trillon times. And for the trillionth time there is nothing wrong with Emily's picture besides the fact she replaced her father with a picture of Buffy, Drusilla, and Spike."

"And that's something we can just let go right?" Xander cried sarcastically. 

"Look my precious little humaniod boyfriend. If this thing bothers you that much why don't you call Buffy down here? Schools over in like 2 hours so you better hurry up," Anya said not wanting to carry out the discussion any further. With that Xander went over out into the hallway and dialed Buffy's number into his cell phone. 

Rose's Foster Families Home

**1:00 PM**

Rose scrambled around trying to get together the rest of her clothes. She came across her pink sweater and held it close. She inhaled the thick scent of Drusilla and started to cry quietly. She wanted to see her mom a lot. Willow knocked tentively on the door then entered.

"What's the matter Rose?" she asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I miss her," she squeaked softly, "I love her so much."

"It's okay to cry Rose," Willow told her and held her close. Again, Rose sunk into her embrace feeling somewhat better. The two sat there for a long while, before Buffy came up.

"Are we ready?" she asked. Before Willow or Rose could answer Buffy's phone rang. Recognizing Xander's number she picked it up.

"What is it Xand?" Buffy asked.

"You have to get down here now Buffy. Something very wrong is going on here."


	15. Making the Voices Stop

Sunnydale Preschool

** 1:30 PM**

Buffy and Willow had dropped Rose off at Giles' with Cordelia before arriving at the preschool. When they got there they spotted Xander on a bench with a little girl. Rain continued to drizzle lightly.

"Took you long enough," Xander said standing up. Emily's eyes grew wide.

"Your the girl Drusilla's been telling me about! Your Buffy!" It was as if Emily had just visited Disneyland for the first time and Buffy was one of the characters come to life. Buffy was taken aback but Willow came to the rescue and smiled at Emily.

"You know about me?" Buffy asked. Emily nodded and handed Buffy her picture.

"See? I even drew you into my picture." She pointed to things as she explained.

"This is you. And on the bottom right there are my guardian angels Drusilla and Spike. They talk to me and tell me all kinds of cool secrets. They told me that you were the slayer and you fought vampires to keep us all safe."

"Sweetheart," Buffy started, feeling like she would start crying at any minute "I don't know what Drusilla or Spike have told you but...their vampires too."

"But their good vampires right? Like your guardian angel? Like your Angel?" Buffy silently shook her head.

"No, they aren't good sweetie."

"Why do they talk to me?" Emily asked, sounding extremely hurt, "Why don't they talk to Aaron? He's a bad kid and..., but I'm not." Buffy knew they needed to take Emily with them but how? How would her parents ever allow that?

"Emily where's your dad in this picture?" Willow asked.

"I don't have one," Emily explained sheepishly.

"He's just my mommy's boyfriend."

"How do you get home Em?" Willow asked.

"I don't go home today," Emily replied.

"Today's Friday. Mommy and Robert go out and I go with my gaurdian angels." Xander gulped. Just like that. Just like that this little 3 year old had been exposed to such a disaster he had lived with for the past 6 years. When he met Buffy.

"Will you come home with us tonight instead?" Willow asked.

"I'm not upposed to go anywhere with strangers," Emily said.

"We know, sweetie, but we can help you," Willow said. Emily seemed to think this over as she twiddled her now soaking wet paper.

"Will Ms. Chase be there?" Emily asked. The three nodded together.

"Okay," Emily agreed.

"Just make the voices stop."


	16. Kalani and the Twins Story

Giles House

**2:00 PM**

"So Drusilla is your mother?" Cordelia asked Rose. Rose sat on the floor near the couch where Cordelia lay. Rose nodded.

"Crazy," Cordelia murmered. She too had seen how much Rose resembled her mother.

"What are you watching?" Rose asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Cordelia could tell, watching her, that she wasn't a very happy camper. She looked like she was under a great deal of stress. She hugged her knees and when Cordelia didn't answer her original question she decided she'd try another.

"Who else lives here?"

"Giles and his twins, Nicky and Alex," Cordelia said scratching tiredly at her arm. She was so sick of being itchy and feeling hot all the time.

"Mr. Giles? The librarian?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Cordelia asked.

"He was just so nice to me yesterday." Cordelia smiled and thought about her first day of high school when Giles had given her her text books and smiled, making her feel immidiately welcome into her new and scary environment.

"How old are his boys?" Rose asked.

"Five," Cordelia answered.

"Only five? Where's their mom?" she asked.

"Well, Nicky and Alex were abandoned when they were really little."

"How old were they?" Cordelia thought a moment.

"I'd say 4, 5 months old. Anyway Buffy and Angel found them one night on patrol. They brought them to the local police but they were never able to track down their mother. They gave full custody to Buffy a few months later. You know at that time we were all just starting high school so there was no way Buffy could take care of them on her own. That's when she turned to Giles, her watcher and one of the only people she trusted at that time. He promised he would love them with all of his heart and protect them from anything. So before the boys had their first birthday they were under Giles' full custody." Rose took a few moments to soak in all of this information. She slowly nodded.

"Why is there a crib in the back bedroom?" she asked.

"Willow," Cordelia answered.

"Her and Oz have a little girl named Kalani."

"What's her story?" Rose asked.

"Well there really is no way to say this were it won't sound offensive to Will or her family," Cordelia said.

"Try me."

"Kalani was an accident."

"How so?" Rose asked.

"Well Willow was pressured. Pressured into sex by myself, Buffy, and Anya. We didn't mean to do it. We all had boyfriends at the time and we had all done it so she wanted to too. She felt left out. We were all young and stupid and we were all experimenting with different things. Well Oz and Willow were no different then any other teenagers at that time so there was no reason not to. So they went for it."

"So you mean the first time Willow and Oz ever had sex Willow got pregnant?" Rose asked.

"Well, yeah. The next day Willow was all giggly and stuff. Not her normal self. Buffy and I asked and she spilled the beans. One thing she did tell us that stuck out in my mind was they didn't protect themselves but she wasn't too worried about being pregnant. Two weeks later in health class they told us about unwanted teenage pregnancies. They told us all these horrible stories about what people did to the unwanted babies. I remember coming home that day and hugging Nicky and Alex and reminding them how much I loved them. I was just so grateful, at the time that Buffy and Angel had found them. So anyway the talks kind of freaked Willow out and we went with her after school to take a pregnancy test. And sure enough Will was knocked up. She kept the baby after she was born because it didn't seem right to do any of the things are teacher had told us about." Rose sighed and thought about this too.

"Maybe you shouldn't of told me any of this," Rose replied, a twinge of guilt in her voice.

"No," Cordelia said.

"But now I am eager to hear your story."


	17. Silla's Secret

Sunnydale Preschool

**2:07 PM**

Everyone could tell that Emily was scared. Anya held her close, feeling her heart pound against hers. Emily twiddled with Anya's hair nervously, glancing out of the window of Buffy's car every so often. Once they pulled up into the driveway Anya released Emily as she got out of the car. As soon as they were all standing in the driveway, Emily scrambled back up into Anya's arms. Buffy unlocked Giles door and walked in with Willow, Anya, and Emily. Nicky and Alex both grabbed ahold of Xander's arms and held him back outside with them. 

"What is it guys?" Xander squatted down to the twins height. That was one of the reasons Nicky and Alex chose Xander over anyone else to talk to. 

"Xander, why is Emily staying here with us?" Nicky asked. 

"Well because Emily knows some things about Drusilla and Spike." 

"Is it bad to know stuff about them?" Alex asked. Xander shook his head. 

"No, but we need to try and establish everything we can right now." Nicky and Alex glanced at each other. Then Nicky took a deep breath and looked Xander in the eyes. 

"We've seen her Xander," he said. 

"Who?" Xander asked his heart pace quickening. 

"Silla. Nicky and I saw her the other night when Daddy made us go to bed after we waited for Buffy. She told us we needed to find Rose and we got really scared. She told us Rose was her daughter," Alex looked like he wanted to cry, re-living the events of the other night. 

Xander huddled Nicky and Alex closer to him.

"What else did she tell you?" he found himself whispering. 

"Alex asked her how she had Rose. We told her vampires aren't upposed to have babies like real people," Nicky looked at his brother and Alex continued. 

"She told us that she got very hungry one night and went out to look for some dinner. She says this man was walking down the sidewalk and she took him back to her underground house where she lived with Spike." 

"Then they...you know made a baby," Nicky said. 

"She told us that she was different from other vampires. That she...," Alex seemed to be thinking very hard to remember what Drusilla had told him and his brother. 

"No," Nicky corrected. 

"She said it was the Daddy. She said that the Daddy of her baby was attracted to weird things. She told us one time he liked this bug lady. Silla said that because the Daddy had liked weird things before they were able to make a baby." 

"Yeah but they only could on a full moon," Nicky said. 

"The moon was full that night, but Silla didn't know that," Alex said. He reached out and touched Xander's hand gently. He had begun shaking slightly and Alex was really sensitive to other peoples insecurities. 

"She told us a secret," Nicky said. 

"A big secret," Alex agreed. 

"Member when Daddy told you and Buffy and Willow that Silla killed the Daddy after they made the baby?" Xander nodded slightly.

"She didn't," Nicky breathed. 

"She let the Daddy go." 


	18. My Sister

Giles House

**2:02 PM**

Rose sighed heavily.

"You really want to know about me?"

"Honey of course I wan't to know about you. Everything," Cordelia said sympathetically.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Well for one I am extremely nosey and second I really like you Rose."

"Really?"

"Of course. You and Dawn both have a certain spunk that Nicky and Alex haven't yet developed. You have that whole 'deer caught in the headlights' persona going good for you," Cordelia smiled waiting for Rose to speak.

"Okay, it started when I was five," Rose started.

"What started?" Cordelia encouraged.

"The threats. The people I was staying with at the time kept telling me they were going to kill me. They kept saying that if I didn't tell them where the slayer was I would pay. I found out later that every family I had landed with were vamps. I was upset when I found that this was no accident. Somehow a long time ago, the vampires cracked into the orphanage system and sent every child to a vampire or demon family that raised them to be evil. The difference with me was that they knew I was Drusilla's daughter and they somehow associated that with Buffy. They thought I knew how to get to her, therefore making me the ultimate child. The one all of the families wanted. They would do crazy things just to get their hands on me."

"Like what?" Cordelia whispered.

"They would...kill each other and then take me and threaten me with all different kinds of things. But I never knew who Buffy even was until I heard my mom for the first time when I was 10. She told me everything and I believed her. She told me she killed my father and I would never get to know him." Rose turned her head to the door as Buffy, Anya, and Emily.

"Ms. Chase," Emily squeaked and rushed over to the sofa and into Cordelia's arms.

"Hey there Emmalu. What's up you guys?" Cordelia looked concerned.

"That's her," Rose pointed at Emily her eyes wide. She gulped and grew short of breath.

"Who?" Buffy was quickly at Rose's side. She gripped Rose on the shoulders and shook her gently.

"What do you know?"

"My sister. Emily is my sister."

* * *

Sorry this Ch. was a little short. Tell me your thoughts! 


	19. The Daddy's Revealed

Underground

**2:03 PM**

Spike held his head and let out a loud bawl. Drusilla lifted her head up from the bed.

"What is it love?"

"She knows. She knows. Priscilla figured it out. How did she know?" Spike got up and started pacing cursing and kicking at the ground.

"I knew that damn chip would go off. I knew it!" Spike growled punching the wall.

"Spikey, stop it. It's alright," Drusilla tried her best to soothe him.

"This is the way it was meant to be. Our daughters were meant to meet each other."

"Rose is not my daughter," Spike snapped pulling away.

"You had an affair with me. Remember?"

"Spike, you were gone. I needed to do something."

"So you went out and scammed the first guy that came along is that it?" Spike snarled angrily.

"He meant nothing to you." Drusilla felt fury grow within her.

"At that time he meant everything to me! You were always gone, leaving me alone. Never bringing me any food." Spike rounded on her and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"He meant NOTHING to you!" he screamed, shaking her.

Drusilla looked deep into Spike's eyes and whispered "Everything. He meant everything."

"No, no. NO!" Spike shouted, releasing Dru.

"You love me !" he screamed. Drusilla wasn't even slightly intimidated by Spike's outrage. She had something she needed to get off her chest and there was no better time then now.

"I...still have feelings for him."

Spike lifted his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Drusilla fidgeted a bit.

"I still love him.

"You love me!"

"I'm still in love with Xander." ****


	20. Her Father's Daughter

Giles House

**2:30 PM**

After some careful explaining and a lot of questions the story about Rose and Emily was out. Drusilla had cheated on Spike with a mortal and they had Rose. A few years after Rose was out of the picture, Spike forgave Drusilla and the two had Emily. Emily was taken from Drusilla by Angel when she was only 2 months old. Angel, still not knowing that the vampires had broken into the orphanage system, put Emily up for adoption and she was put with her current family who disrespected her and treated her as if she wasn't there.

As Willow asked Rose some questions, Buffy slipped out of the room and into Giles bathroom. She searched around in the cabinet for a while before pulling out a bottle of aspirin. Emily saw Buffy leave the room and scrambled out of Cordelia's lap to follow her.

"Buffy," Emily squeaked. Buffy jumped a little before noticing Emily. She couldn't help but smile at the little face that looked back up at her.

"Drusilla and Spike are my mommy and daddy?" she asked. Buffy got down to Emily's height, knowing Nicky and Alex really liked that, and held her hands in hers.

"Em, this all very complicated and I am really sorry that you have to be caught in the middle of all of this mess."

"Will I be able to see my Mommy and Daddy?" she asked. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes and a large lump grew in Buffy's throat.

"We'll try and work something out okay?" Emily nodded and led Buffy back into the living room. Tears were rushing from Rose's eyes and she didn't know why she found herself so upset. Drusilla broke into Rose's head of mixed up emotions. Dawn rushed in the front door, just getting off of school.

"Rose, I have something very important to tell you." Rose let out a sharp yelp and fell over clutching her head. Drusilla's prescence had never been painful before. Today, though, her head was throbbing, she felt hot and nauseated, and her heart thumped painfully against her chest. Buffy, Xander, and Dawn quickly rushed to her side.

"It's about Daddy. Your Daddy. He's alive and here with you." Rose cried and started to shake.

"It's Xander, love. Let him love you. Let him into your heart and let him protect you!" Drusilla was gone again and everything was quiet as Rose's cries quieted. Her eyes opened and she stared at Xander who was knelt down at her side. At that instant Xander knew. He knew Drusilla had told her. And for one of the very rare times the gang had seen her, Rose smiled. She smiled through her tears and got to her knees, her eyes never leaving Xander's. Xander found himself smiling too. Slowly, Rose rested her head on Xander's chest and locked her arms around him. Xander responded immidiately and hugged his daughter and the two cried. After about 3 or 4 minutes of quiet Xander turned to his friends and explained everything.

How he was out on night and Drusilla was upset because Spike was ignoring her again. Secretly, he snuck out every night to be with her, and finally Drusilla accepted him as a person and Xander accidentely got her pregnant. Drusilla kept telling him that it was impossible but the impossible had happened. For the first time, Buffy noticed Rose's, same gentle chocolate brown eyes and her fun-going attitude. It was a mirror of what Xander was inside.

Buffy realized that Rose was deffiently her father's daughter. ****


	21. Vamps in the Rain and Divereted Energy

**7:00 PM**

Things were just getting settled at Giles' House. Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Kalani were in the kitchen getting ice cream for everyone; Giles lit a fire in the fireplace and then curled up in his arm chair with Nicky and Alex on either side of him. Emily lay securely in Cordelia's lap, not wanting to leave the little comfort bubble she was in. Cordelia scratched her neck and kicked her comforter off of the sofa, getting all the heat she needed from Emily who clung to her tightly. Oz sat next to Xander on the floor where he held Dawn close to him. Xander did the same with Rose, never wanting to let her go. Once Willow, Anya, and Buffy came back into the living room and gave everyone a bowl of ice cream, silence over took all of them. The crackle and warmth from the fire was just enough to put everyone into a sleepy sort of trance. They all sat quietly for a while until the silence was broken by a knock on the door. Buffy got up and answered it. There, outside, standing in the middle of the pouring rain at Giles doorstep was Drusilla and Angel.

Buffy stood there in the doorway for a long while, her eyes never leaving Angel's. She wanted to let them in but it was out of her hands.

"Giles," Buffy finally whispered. Giles was quickly at her side. Once he saw the two vampires standing there, he took off his glasses and cleaned them, something he often did not because he couldn't see but because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. After he put his glasses back on he sighed.

"I invite you in. Drusilla, Angel." Buffy and Giles cleared a path for them and they entered. Rose recognized Angel immediately and tightened her grip on Xander, who she realized was tense. But it took her a little while but finally, she recognized Drusilla.

"Mom?" Rose asked, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"It's me Prissy," Drusilla went to her. Rose jumped to her feet and ran at her mother. Just as she was close enough to touch her, a mob of what looked like swaddling yellow orbs didn't allow her. It pushed her back and she went tumbling into Xander. She jumped back up and tried to get to Drusilla again, tears falling from her face. When the same thing happened she cried out angrily in frustration.

"Why can't I touch her?" Rose screamed, sobbing on the floor.

"Buffy! Why can't I touch her!" she screamed.

"Wait a minute!" Nicky jumped to his feet and went to Drusilla. He grabbed her hand and held it for a little while then felt the velvet on the side of her maroon dress. Alex immediately knew what his brother was doing then went up to Emily and grabbed her hand. Nicky slowly backed away from Drusilla and Rose ran at her again. This time the orbs didn't return.

"Mommy," Rose cried and cried into Drusilla's chest as she held her tightly.

"It's alright Prissy. Mummy's here now," Drusilla soothed and smiled down at Nicky who hugged her waist. Nicky let go and Buffy beckoned him over. She got down at his height.

"How did you...?"

"Silla told Alex and I the other night. Their paths were crossing," Nicky said hugging Buffy around the neck.

"Whose paths?" she whispered feeling his sticky fingers play with her hair.

"Emily and Rose's. Both of their energy was directed towards Silla and Silla's energy was directed towards both of them. When Alex grabbed Emily's hand and I grabbed Silla's...,"

"Then their energy was diverted," Buffy finished.

"Zactly," Nicky giggled as Buffy tickled his belly.

"You and your brother never fail to impress me, big guy," Buffy kissed Nicky on the cheek.

"Ewwww! Cooties," he cried. Buffy smiled and looked toward Drusilla and Rose who were still entwined together. Rose sniffled quietly as Drusilla stroked her hair. Angel stood off in the corner, by the door, eyeing Giles every so often. Buffy smiled and stealthily slipped her arm around his waist and diverted her energy towards the one she loved.


	22. Talk between Strangers

**8:00 PM**

"Things can never work between us Dru," Xander placed his arm around Drusilla's waist, allowing her to snuggle into him.

"I know love. It's why I came to you," Drusilla's voice sounded warm and familiar to Xander's ears. Even the stroke of her hand over his chest hadn't changed. Things had finally calmed down and everyone decided to bunker down with Giles, like they would frequently do on Friday nights. Drusilla and Xander sat on a bed in the back bedroom trying to collect their thoughts.

"I mean you, have Spike and I have Anya. Your happy now. Aren't you?" he asked fighting the temptation to kiss her like he had before. Fighting the urge to continue to smother her with love the way he had when Spike had left her alone days at a time. Things that would of been exceptable 15 years ago, but wasn't now. But Xander turned 33 in a few months and he knew he wasn't 16 years old any more, even though Drusilla hadn't aged a day since then.

"I'm very happy now. Spike couldn't stay mad forever. He just got a little upset when I told him I was still in love with you." With these last words her gaze never left Xander's. Without meaning to, Xander tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"You keep making this harder," Xander whispered.

"I won't go anywhere. Spike and I will still always be where we've always been," Drusilla assured him, her fingers weaving their way through his hair. As she gently scratched his scalp Xander couldn't help but smile. The same loving gestures, the same mischevious smiles, the same Drusilla.

"I think I should let you have some time alone with your daughters," Xander said getting up.

"I do want to ask you a favor," Drusilla said. Her voice was thick in her throat, like she was a content cat that had just stopped purring.

"I want Rose to stay with you. I want you and Anya to adopt her."

"Of course I will. I love her a lot," Xander smiled slightly.

"She loves you too," Drusilla said.

"What about Emily?" Xander asked.

"I want Cordelia to take her. She already loves her as much as any mother could. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at her."

"I'll call them in," Xander's hand clasped around the door handle. Before he could open it, Drusilla rested her hand on his shoulder and swung him around to look at her. Before Xander knew what she was doing, Drusilla drug him in for a long kiss. Her hands tangled up in his hair and he rested his hands on the small of her back. Before Xander wanted it to, the kiss was over and Drusilla had seated herself back on the bed. He smiled then turned to get Rose and Emily.


	23. Discussions in the Dark

**Meanwhile...**

"It was really nice of you to bring Drusilla over here," Buffy said smoothing back Angel's hair. Buffy and Angel had also found refuge in one of Giles' back bedrooms.

"Yeah, Spike was pretty upset but he got over it. The thought of Drusilla cheating again is unbearable right now."

"What will Drusilla do about Rose and Em?" Buffy asked, her hand resting on Angel's chest.

"She told me she wanted Xander and Anya to take Rose and Cordelia to take Emily," he said stroking her hair. He chuckled a little.

"What?" she asked.

"Your hair's sticky. The twins playing with it again?" he asked. She smiled.

"Just Nicky. Did you know that they were the ones that knew what to do when Rose couldn't get near Drusilla?"

"It's not that hard to believe. Nicky and Alex are a smart pair. So are Rose and Emily and Dawn."

"Dawn might be crossing the line a bit," Buffy said loud enough for her sister, who was eavesdropping by the door, to hear.

"I heard that! I heard that! I heard that!" Dawn cried jumping up on the bed between her sister and Angel. She sighed and snuggled down into her sister. After a while the three were sound asleep.

Nicky and Alex's bedroom****

Giles had set out a sleeping bag between his son's race car beds.

"How did you guys know what to do?" Giles asked taking his glasses off and propping them on the side of Alex's bed.

"Silla told us the other night when she came to see us," he answered.

"Daddy, do you think Silla will stay away from us now that she knows Emily and Rose are safe?" Nicky asked.

"I don't know Nick. Would this be good or bad news to you guys?" Giles asked, stiffling a yawn. Nicky shrugged.

"I don't know."

"It was kinda nice having Silla come and visit us at night and tell us all kinds of different stories from a long time ago," Alex said.

"Do you think Silla will stop getting into Rose and Emily's head?" Nicky asked. Giles smiled.

"I don't know son. What happens, happens and we have to be ready for it when it does."


	24. What Happens Happens

The Next Night...****

**9:30 PM**

"I don't want you to leave," Rose started to cry again. But tonight the tears were different. Different from the tears she shed when Derek and his cronies had ripped away her locket. Different from the tears she shed when Buffy had yelled at her that first night. Yelled at her for not wanting to share her life with her and her friends. Different from the tears she shed when Willow had held her and told her everything was going to be okay. No, tonight her tears were tears Rose had never shed before. A mixture of happiness and a feeling of loss mixed in together.

"I know Prissy, but Mummy loves you a whole lot and you're going to be very happy here with your daddy. He is a very great person. He loved me when no one else wanted to and I will always have a special place for him in my heart, even if it's not beating," Drusilla held Rose close to her but directed most of her words towards Xander who stood, holding Nicky. After Rose reluctantly let go of Drusilla Emily ran at her.

"Mommy, will you still talk to us?" she asked.

"Probably not baby," Drusilla smiled at Emily.

"But I will come and see you guys. You'll be very happy with your new mommy." After that Emily got down and half jumped on, half tackled Cordelia who was actually up and about today. She giggled and lifted little Emily up.

Angel kissed Buffy then took Drusilla's hand. Rose gave Drusilla one last hug, then backed up into Xander. He held her against him. With that Angel and Drusilla stepped into the rain and were gone.

Willow, Kalani, and Oz stood together, Kalani up against Willow's chest and Oz held his two girls.

Buffy stood smiling thinking of everything she had accomplished to make two little girls happy.

Xander still clutched Rose, thinking about how she would be a very significant part of his life now. She was, in some ways, his piece of Drusilla he would always have with him.

Nicky and Alex ran up into Giles arms and he held his sons and thought about how lucky he was just to be standing here. How lucky he was to be here in the middle of everybody he ever cared about.

Anya went over to Xander and he held her along with his daughter.

Cordelia held Emily and thought about all that her and her friends had been through only in a course of a few years.

As everyone stood in the middle of Giles living room, his words affected all of them.

What happened, happened. And the Scooby gang would definitely be ready for it when it did.


	25. EpilogueTHE END

**Epilogue**

**(3 years later)**

Sunnydale High

**8:30 PM**

The day had finally come. The day Dawn Summers and Rose Harris graduated from high school. After Rose was sure her robes were on correctly she grabbed her locket on her neck to make sure she definitely had it. This year, Sunnydale High had decided to have the graduation ceremony at night. No complaints came from anyone, especially Rose or Dawn. This meant that Angel and Drusilla could both attend.

In the Audience

**9:00 PM**

The ceremony was just about to begin. The gang sat together in the middle. Buffy sat next to Angel and Drusilla. Through the past few years Drusilla came about once every 2 months to see Emily and Rose. It was just as much as the girls needed. Angel and Buffy both still lived for each other and were in love, even if the love they had could only exist in the time the sun wasn't up. Next to Drusilla sat Xander and Anya.

Anya was now 'Mrs. Harris'. Xander had proposed to her the next day at, no other, then the preschool. Anya loved teaching so much that she took up the job and had Mrs. Harris' preschool classroom, right next to Cordelia's. Xander stayed with Giles to work full time at the Magic Box. Next to Xander and Anya sat Willow, Oz, and Kalani.

Kalani was an energetic 3-year-old now, the same age Emily was when the gang discovered her. She was now attending school in Anya's classroom. Willow could barely keep hold of her.

"Kalani Rosenberg would you settle down!" Willow scolded.

"Sorry Mommy. When is it going to start?"

"Soon enough," Willow whispered letting Oz take Kalani. Willow had gone back to school and got a degree in child psychology and was a full time counselor at the high school. Oz and his band 'The Dingoes Ate Your Baby' had just got a recording contract and were ready for the big time. Next to the Rosenberg's sat Giles and the twins.

"Are we going to graduate like this Dad?" a now 8-year-old Nicky asked.

"Yeah at night time like this?" Alex asked. The twins were now second graders who still enjoyed being together and just being boys. Giles sighed.

"If your lucky boys." Giles had finally done it. He had raised Preschoolers, Kindergarteners, and first graders and now they were on their way. Graduating from High school wasn't that far off. Finally, next to Giles and the twins sat Cordelia and Emily.

Emily was now 6-years-old and was ready to graduate from Kindergarten.

"Mommy, will I be able to graduate from high school too?" she sat on her knees, looking at Cordelia.

"Emmalu! You are going to ruin that dress!" Cordelia cried pulling Emily into her lap. Cordelia was still enjoying being a preschool teacher and mother. She loved watching the kids grow up.

"Well will I?"

"Shush babe. Their coming," Cordelia whispered as the graduates filed into the gym. One by one, the anxious seniors took their stand on the bleachers that were set up on the stage. Finally, at the end of the line, walked in Dawn and Rose. In Buffy's eyes, the girls looked perfect. They stood, proudly. Rose scanned the gym and her eyes finally found Xander's. He smiled proudly at his daughter. Rose couldn't help but smile herself. Her eyes fell upon Angel's. His expression, to her, looked strangely like one Giles would wear. It looked wise and concerning but it had a small tint of the melancholy that Angel always seemed to wear. Looking at Drusilla, she looked like she was a bit uncomfortable around all these people but her eyes never left her daughter. The ceremony got underway and after watching all of her friends go up and receive their diploma's the speaker finally called her best friend/sisters name.

"Dawn Summers." Dawn smiled at Rose then got down and proudly received her diploma. She shook hands with the principal and beamed proudly as she saw Buffy and the others standing up and clapping for her. After a few more minutes it was her turn. Rose held her breath and clutched her locket.

"Priscilla Rose Harris," the speaker called. After receiving her diploma she stood a while soaking in all the praise she was getting and flashing back to the tougher days. She watched her family as they clapped proudly for her. She seated herself next to Dawn and they watched their other classmates receive their diplomas.

Xander smiled and thought of everything he had been through. He smiled, realizing just how lucky he really was. He looked at Rose. She was his now. Rose was a happy now.

The Rose that was once forgotten, but had finally been found.

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed this story! An 'alternate' type of Rose story is in the works right now. Look for it soon!

Dru619


End file.
